Celos
by mer1
Summary: Siempre me ha preguntado, qué sintió Kenshin en el capítulo 78 creo? Si, aquel capítulo donde el joven Ryusaguro tomó a Kaoru como modelo enamorándose de ella, he estado pensando, ¿por que Kenshin siempre aparecía en el momento más oportuno?


Siempre me ha preguntado, qué sintió Kenshin en el capítulo 72? Si, aquel capítulo donde el joven Ryusaguro tomó a Kaoru como modelo enamorándose de ella, he estado pensando, las mil y una razones por las que Kenshin siempre aparecía en el momento más oportuno y he llegado a una conclusión… lean el fic y lo sabrán

**Celos**

Si, había perdido el dinero, y no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo, pero la empleada de la pensión les dio la solución, trabajarían, observó de reojo a Kaoru, él, aun en ropa interior no podía dejar de dedicarle miradas furtivas, era tan hermosa

Comenzaron a trabajar poco después se esforzaban al máximo intentando reemplazar su error, y él lamentaba que Kaoru tuviera que trabajar, pero los demás no dejarían que la joven no lo hiciera ni ella misma, sin embargo, sentía un mal presentimiento, algo atormentaba su mente, que era? Se preguntaba constantemente, acaso sus amigos volverían a estar en problemas, estaría Kaoru en problemas? No, jamás permitiría que la joven estuviera en problemas…

Estaban limpiando el baño masculino, sabía que Kaoru y Misao estaban en el otro relajándose, las jóvenes habían trabajado duramente todo el día y Yahiko y Sano trabajaban tranquilamente y él miraba furtivamente el baño de las mujeres, sentía su propia respiración pausada, sus manos temblaban, tragó saliva… tenía que despejar su mente, Kaoru era su protegida…

"un… un PERVERTIDO!"

El grito de Kaoru trasformó sus ojos, del violeta tranquilo pasó al dorado más helado, corrió al baño de las mujeres junto a Sano y a Yahiko

Y lo que encontró lo dejó petrificado, sus deseos hechos realidad, Kaoru… cubierta únicamente por una toalla, sintió un nudo en su garganta, estaba apunto de saltar hacia la joven pero afortunadamente ellas reaccionaron y los echaron del baño, él no pudo esquivar los proyectiles pero valió la pena… claro que valió la pena…

Estaban en la habitación el joven, Ryusaguro no se cuantos, no le gustaba el joven, no lo gustaba para nada, mucha cara de niño muerto, mucho estudiante de arte en Tokio pero que viera la máxima belleza en Misao o Kaoru alteraba sus nervios, el sabía de ante mano quien era la máxima belleza y era suya, solo suya!

El joven les enseñó el dibujo que había realizado mientras Misao alegaba que su cuerpo pertenecía solo a Shinomori y bla, bla, bla

Todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente al observar el dibujo junto a Sano y Yahiko, no escuchó a Misao, ni a los demás, de su boca solo salió un susurro…

"Kaoru"

El dibujo mostraba a una bella Kaoru hundida en el agua, con una toalla en su cabeza, sus ojos brillantes y una mano en su cuello, sintió deseos de arrebatarle el dibujo, sintió deseos de guardarlo solo para él, solo él podía observar ese dibujo…

"Kaoru, por favor, se mi modelo!"

Miró furiosamente al joven, no, eso jamás, pero Kaoru no pensaba de igual manera, en realidad la joven parecía encantada con la idea de posar para el muchacho, y al ver el brillo de sus ojos no pudo decir nada, por que, aunque le consumiera el alma, la joven estaría mejor con alguien más joven, pero, no podía soportar imaginarla con otro hombre, no podía

No podría soportarlo…

Sano y Yahiko se quejaban… pero él solo les escuchaba a medias, sabía que Kaoru estaba con ese joven… tenía que hacer algo tenía que ver lo que pasaba…

Aprovechó que una de las trabajadoras de la pensión le mandó llevar la comida a un grupo, pasó por la habitación del joven y agudizó su oido

"me… me he enamorado de ella! Sal conmigo!"

Estuvo a punto de tirar la comida al suelo y entrar para dar una lección a ese estúpido, ella estaba ocupada!

Pero su diosa se adelantó

"lo siento Ryusaguro, pero no puedo aceptar…"

"es cierto Kaoru está locamente enamorada de…"

Él no pudo oír más, tenía que entrar en esa maldita habitación

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin!"

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de la joven, tan linda, tan dulce, inventó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, algo estúpida la verdad, pero surtió efecto, la joven se marchó de la habitación furiosa el sonrió para sus adentros y desde ese momento la joven no volvió a posar para el chico

Aunque la historia no había acabado hay, a cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera sentía la presencia del joven pintor, intentó que se marchara de mil y una maneras, pro ejemplo, cuando "accidentalmente" un tronco le dio en pleno rostro, eso por espiar a Kaoru en el baño, sonrió solo el podía observarla en el baño… eh! Kenshin, Kenshin, desvía tus pensamientos… sigue cortando leña, vamos, vamos, uno, dos, uno, dos… uffff

Otra de las ocasiones fue cundo el joven intentó atacarlo por la espalda, ágilmente cambió su dirección siguiendo a una de las empleadas, desgraciadamente, Kaoru se extraño-preocupó por el joven, gruñó para sus adentros… no era justo, Kaoru no tenía que preocuparse tanto por ese pintor… tenía que preocuparse por él…

Cuando lo encontró en el pozo estuvo apunto de tirarle el cubo, pero el joven resbaló solo…

Tubo que ir a recoger verduras a la montaña… bueno, al menos intentaría despejar su mente, alejar las mil y una formas para acabar con el joven pintor

"Kenshin, Kenshin!"

Sonrió, Kaoru le buscaba, era tan encantadora… salió a su encuentro, iba acompañada del resto del grupo, sonrió aun más la joven le devolvió la sonrisa, para después observar el lugar buscando algo

"has visto a Ryusaguro?"

Estuvo a punto de tirar las verduras y derrumbar un árbol, por qué le preguntaba por ese, afortunadamente el grito de guerra del joven cortó sus pensamientos, le observó algo incrédulo, la cuerda se rompió y fue a parar a unos arbustos

Miles de avispas salieron de él, aunque hubiera deseado dejarlo allí, no era su forma de ser, así que se lanzó a protegerlo junto a Sano

Todo salió bien, y él acabó siendo atendido por Kaoru, le encantaba que los dedos de la joven tocaran su piel, le gustaba la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos aunque hubiera preferido que no estuviera, le encantaba la delicadeza con la que se ocupaba de él

Y prometió no volver a actuar de esa forma, sonrió a la joven que le devolvió la sonrisa, sentía la mirada del pintar sobre la joven pero ahora sabía que ella no lo tomaría en cuenta… sus ojos solo brillaban por él, por Kenshin Himura

Y, aunque se sentía indigno, este hecho curó mil y una heridas de su alma… por que con el amor de la joven todo estaría bien…

Ryusaguro se marchó a la mañana siguiente, le entregó un retrato a Kaoru, juro que estuve apunto de echarlo pero contaba con la seguridad de su marcha

Quería observar el retrato, quería verlo, y los demás también, conseguimos que nos lo enseñara y quedamos petrificados, que demonios había visto el joven en Kaoru, dios, esa no era Kaoru era un dibujo sin forma, tragué saliva y se lo devolví, corrí, escuchando como Sano y Yahiko aseguraban que había captado a la verdadera Kaoru…

Observé como la joven quedaba de piedra al observar el retrato y sonreí, era tan hermosa…

Toqué disimuladamente mi manga, y sonreí aun más, mi mayor tesoro estaba en ella, jamás permitiría que el joven se quedara con el retrato de Kaoru en el baño, este era mío, solo mío, ahora y siempre

Al igual que la joven que mostraba el dibujo… mi protegida, mi amiga, mi amada… y tal vez algún día podríamos estar felices y en paz, y entonces le confesaría mis sentimientos y la haría por siempre mía…

FIN

Notas de autora

Bueno, primero, quiero pedir disculpas a todos/as no he publicado nada, y apenas he tenido tiempo de visitar la página, pero sigo activa aunque no lo parezca

Bueno, este fic es un One-shot asi que no hay más, se me ocurrió una noche tras volver de las odiosas clases en la U

Oues, solo pedirles perdón, y desdearles lo mejor para este 2006, espero que encuentren la felicidad que se merecen

Ah! Lazara, al final, lo publiqué gracias por estar hay amiga

Pues ahora solo me falta decirles que al segundo cap de Secretos solo le faltan los retoques y que tal en este mes de Enero pueda publicarlo, no es seguro pues estoy algo liada con exámenes, trabajos y la familia, gracias por su paciencia y comprensión

Los quiere y no olviden los review o e-mail concomentarios,dudas, críticas, etcpara este one-shot

mer1


End file.
